Metal salts of copolymers of ethylene with acrylic or methacrylic acid are described in the art as ionomer resins. While such resins have a number of desirable properties, their use is somewhat limited by processing difficulties. In a specific area of application, the ionomer resins are used as coating resins. Many attempts have been made to prepare aqueous dispersions of ionomer resins for use as coating compositions. Considerable difficulties are encountered in making such aqueous dispersions. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for formulating products containing ionomer resins which are easier to process.